Secretly a Princess
by inupluskaglover
Summary: Kagome is an orphan who had been taken in, only to be treated as a slave. She is worked day and night. But what happens when a mysterious man gives her an outfit that makes her have the courage to leave her old life behind? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets or any other characters from books, movies, manga, or anime. I do claim the characters in my dream and any other of my own characters.

**Author's note: This is based on a dream I had. I think it will be a one shot**** or else it might be three chapters, but if it's more than that realize that I'm continuing this story with my own imagination, not my dream (or I had another dream which continued this one.).**

Secretly a Princess

Chapter 1

A Slave Girl 

Kagome was an orphan. She was taken in as a servant by a middle aged woman who owned a large three-story mansion and already had more than two dozen servants. She was treated like dirt, having to do the dirtiest chores. She was dressed in dirty gardener type clothes. All of her possessions, special or not, had been thrown away. She didn't have anything at all. She was seventeen, didn't go to school, and didn't have anything she owned except for a pair of dirty overalls, a dirty white T-shirt, and some muddy boots that were at least two sizes too small. She usually didn't wear her boots, she walked barefoot. She got one bathing session per week that was only thirty minutes long. She slept on the hardwood floor in the living room. She had chores to do that took from the start of her day to about midnight at the very least. She was constantly aching, but after the first couple of months she had lived there, she had learned to get used to it. She wasn't paid for what she did. All in all, she was a slave.

The only kind soul was the African-American man who was treated as bad or worse, if that was possible, by the "masteress". The "masteress" was a racist; that was why he was treated badly. His punishment was being whipped if he didn't complete a chore or did it poorly. He had scars across his back from his unfair punishments. Kagome was usually the one who treated his wounds after his punishment. She had sympathy for the poor man, and he also had sympathy for her. Even he received easier and, even if by only one or two, fewer chores than she did.

It was a usual day for Kagome, chores from day to night. When she finally completed them, she came to the living room. She collapsed under the Christmas tree that the "masteress" insisted on having there at all times. It wasn't decorated, it just stood there motionless until it started to yellow, which in that case it was replaced by a different tree. She didn't fall asleep just yet. Vaguely, she thought she saw the shape of her father in the darkness. Oh how she missed him. After that her eyes drooped shut and she drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Author's note: I hoped you like this one! Things get better, and more awesome! Inuyasha and the rest of the gang (via Sango and Miroku) come in later! Please R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mysterious Suit

I do not own Inuyasha, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, or any other characters from books, movies, anime, or manga. I do claim the characters from my dream and any other creations of my own imagination.

Secretly a Princess

Chapter 2

The Mysterious Suit

Kagome woke up to the loud, hollow, footsteps surrounding her. She lazily opened her eyes. It was about four in the morning. One of the higher maids came up to Kagome and kicked her in the stomach.

"Get up." She ordered. Kagome obeyed. Even though her stomach hurt, she got to her feet. She had gotten used to this, like everything else about her miserable life. She wished her parents were still alive.

The maid shoved a piece of paper into her hands. Kagome looked down at it. As she had guessed, it was her list of chores. She let it unfold. It reached down to the hardwood floor.

She heaved a sigh. "_Well, I'd better get started._" She said to herself.

* * *

After spending the day cleaning, Kagome decided to take her weekly bathing session. She went up the marble staircase to the first landing. Then she ascended the second half of the staircase. The bathroom she was allowed to use was right next to room of the "masteress". She passed by her room. She was facing the strange corridor that was always pitch black. She froze; standing there was a stranger. No one was ever allowed inside this house! How did a man she had never seen before have the power to enter this house?

He was dressed in a black cloak, black boots, a black shirt, and black slacks. His hair was gray, almost white; his eyes were dark blue. He turned to face her. His eyes spelled urgency, importance, sorrow, sympathy, and disgust.

"Lady Kagome, my visit is of the greatest importance. This is my reason for visiting." He said, holding up a uniform. (It looks like the stealth force uniform that Soifon wears in Bleach, complete with the things that go on her arms and the slippers.) It was completely red and looked like silk.

"You must not let anyone else have it. It is meant for you. Only you are worthy of wearing it. Do not let it go." He ordered, handing her the uniform. Then he backed away into the shadows, disappearing into thin air.

Kagome was dumbstruck; a man just appears out of thin air, hands her a suit, and disappears into thin air. What was up with this house?!

She then entered the bathroom and took her bathing session. Afterward, instead of putting on her muddy, dirty clothes, she put on the new clothes. The suit left her shoulders and upper back bare and there were arm bands that went from her wrists to slightly above her elbow in the same color, red. There were also black slippers with white socks and a black sash that tied around her waist. It felt like silk and was very light, and yet it felt very warm and wasn't the slightest bit see-through. It really complimented her figure and her raven locks. She loved it!

She exited the bathroom and went down the staircase. She felt like she had power; she didn't think anything could hurt her. She felt confident that she could take on any chores that tomorrow brought.

She reached the end of the staircase and walked over to the center of the room, where tree was, and sat down. Then she leaned back, so that she was lying down on her back. She felt warm as she drifted into a surprisingly comfortable sleep. She fell asleep smiling.

But what she didn't know was that someone was watching her from the shadows.

* * *

**Author's note: Dun Dun Dun!!! Who is watching her from the shadows? Are they plotting against her or planning to free her? So many questions XD!!! Well I hope you guys liked it and some of the answers are in the next chapter! Can't wait for your guys' (And girls') reviews!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Childhood Friend

I do not own Inuyasha, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets or any other characters from books, movies, manga, or anime. I do claim the characters in my dream and any other of my own characters.

Secretly a Princess

Chapter 3

Childhood Friend

Kagome woke up when she felt something warm next to her. It had laid down next to her. She was very worried; had her mistress decided to have someone murder her! She quickly flipped around, putting her hands in front of her protectively with closed eyes, afraid to see her attacker. To her distress, the person caught her hands. She was going to scream, but before she had the chance, the person had gotten behind her with and clamped a hand over her mouth, still holding her hands.

"Calm **down**, Kaggie!" a male voice whispered firmly in her ear.

She froze. Only one person called her by that nickname. She could remember it. The last day she had seen him. They had been only eight years old.

_"Hey, Kaggie!" he had called from his porch._

_ "Oh, hey Yashy!" she had called back, a smile spreading wide across her face._

_ "Can I come over there?" he asked._

_ "Sure!" I called back, from my own porch. _

_ He skipped over to the porch directly next to his. He was smiling. He was dressed in a red T-shirt and olive flat-front khaki pants. Kagome couldn't help but blush a little. He looked so cute in that outfit; and his little puppy ears made him look even cuter. He sat next to her on the porch swing._

_ "So what 'cha gonna do today?" he had asked._

_ "My mommy and daddy are taking me to the mall!" Kagome chirped. "I'm gonna get new shoes!"_

_ "Aaw, lucky; I wish I could come!" Inuyasha pouted. Kagome giggled._

_ "Hmm, what's so funny?" he asked, his ears twitching._

_ "Oh, nothing." Kagome said, waving her hand, dismissing the subject._

_ Kagome looked at him. She wished he could come too. He was her best friend! But mommy and daddy had said no friends. Not even Sango! She had pouted, but it didn't work._

_ Her attention was caught by the little doggy ears on Yashy's head. She couldn't stop staring at them._

_ "You've always stared at my ears! What's so weird about my ears!" he said crossing his arms._

_ "N-no; they're not weird!!! They're cute!" Kagome said, blushing._

_ "Really!" he said, excitement shining in his eyes._

_ "Yeah!" Kagome nodded._

_ "Do you want to touch them?" he asked._

_ She had silently always wondered what his ears would feel like. Would they feel like any other dogs' ears, or somehow different? She had always wondered._

_ "Umm..." she hesitated._

_ "Here!" he leaned hi head forward so that she could gain access to his ears. _

_ She had no choice now. But, she was happy that she would finally get the chance to find out what his ears would feel like._

_ She reached out her hands and put her palms to the backs of his ears, rubbing. They were extremely soft. She loved how they felt. _

_ "Oh, that feels good." He said, groaning._

_ "How about this?" Kagome asked, moving her hands towards her, so that they were on the tips of his ears. She hung her fingers over the tips and rubbed._

_ He moaned even more. She was so happy. She loved making him happy!_

_ Then she pulled away her pinkies and ring fingers. She put her thumbs on the inside of his ear and her index and middle fingers on the outside. She moved her fingers in circles while pulling on them a little._

_ He closed his eyes and a deep growl reverberated through his chest._

_ "Inuyasha, time for dinner!" Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru shouted. "Get your butt over here or I'll give you an atomic wedgie!"_

_ Inuyasha shuddered; those were __**not**__ pleasant._

_ "Yes, brother!" he shouted back._

_ "Sorry, Kaggie; I gotta go!" he said, and she removed her hands._

_ "Ok, see you tomorrow!" she said cheerily._

_ He waved as he ran back to his house, and she waved back._

_But she hadn't ever seen him again._

Tears were at the edges of Kagome's eyes now.

That very same day, as her family was going to the mall, they had gotten into a car accident.

_SCREECH! SLAM! SHATTER! _

_ The window shield had completely shattered. The car was a wreck. Twisted metal and shards of glass were everywhere. _

_ "Mommy! Daddy!" Kagome called out. "Sota!" _

_ Kagome looked around. She saw her little brother sitting next to her, his throat was cut and he was bleeding. But he didn't move._

_ "MOMMY, DADDY, SOTA!!!" she screamed, but no one answered._

_ An eternity later, someone lifted her out of the car. In the policeman's arms, she saw what had happened in the front of the car._

_ Her mother's chest was bleeding. Her father's head was on the driving wheel._

_ "MOMMY, DADDY, SOTA!!! NO!!!" Kagome screamed. "NO!!!"_

"Yashy?" Kagome whispered, tears pouring out of her chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." He whispered back. He let her hands go. She turned around and threw herself at him.

"I'm so sorry! Mom, dad, and Sota DIED!!!" she wailed. "My grandpa had died a long time ago, you know that! They took me to an orphanage, and then SHE took me in!"

"Yes, I know." He said, patting her back. "I've been watching you."

"What?" Kagome asked, confusion showing clearly in her eyes.

"When you were taken in here, I traced where you had gone. I ended up here. I've been watching you during the night ever since."

"Why didn't you ever show yourself?" she asked.

"That character you met today told me not to until you were ready for the suit."

"Oh." She said. "Wait you know him, **too**!"

"Yes, he's the one who helped me trace you."

"Oh."

"Well, come on; you need some sleep. I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"Ok." Kagome said, still shocked about seeing her childhood friend again.

He laid her down and lay down next to her.

In no time at all, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter! I've changed my mind; this is going to be a full out story! Please review! I'm very thankful to all of my reviewers! The next chapter will be out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Hiding the Outfit

I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe ( If I own one or all of them, it's news to me) or any other characters from other anime, manga, books, or movies. I do claim the characters from my dream and other characters I created myself.

Secretly a Princess

Chapter 4

Hiding the Outfit

When Kagome woke up, she was alone. She could still feel the warmth as though Inuyasha had just left her side. The outfit she had been given seemed to preserve his heat. She didn't want to get up, but she knew that if she didn't want to receive a kick in the stomach, that it was time she lifted her body from the floor.

Slowly, she sat up and stretched, stretching her arms out over her legs. Only then did she drowsily open her eyes. The first sight that greeted her was her red jumpsuit type outfit **(A.N If you want to know what it looks like look up "Soifon" on Google Images and look for a cartoon woman with short hair and long braids wrapped in white cloth in a black suit with either a white or yellow sash across the waist. Kagome's outfit is just like that except the suit's red and the sash is black.)**.

The mysterious man's voice rang in her mind.

"_Lady Kagome, my visit is of the greatest importance. You must not let anyone else have this. Only you are worthy of wearing it. Do not let it go._"

Kagome shivered. No matter how bogus it sounded, she had heard the urgency in his voice. She felt that she needed to heed his warning. She couldn't let anyone see it.

Kagome quickly darted up the marble staircase. She had no time to lose; dawn was fast approaching. She slid into the bathroom and found the filthy work clothes she had abandoned there the previous night. She changed into the light brown and torn up T-shirt, which had been white at some point, and overalls. She picked up the too-tight boots and the beautiful outfit and slid out of the restroom.

She noticed the corridor of darkness from where the cloaked man had emerged. What was behind that blackness? She had never dared to enter the corridor shrouded in pitch black. To her, it always held an ominous aura. Today was the day that she desperately needed a secret place. And where would there be a more secret place?

None of the servants ever even dared to look at the black space. It was always black, even during the day. It was just…unnatural. She doubted that the mistress even had enough courage to discover what was behind the ominous curtain of darkness. Yes, this would be the perfect spot to stash away her precious clothing.

With determination, Kagome took the few steps and passed through the blackness.

The dark curtain ceased and Kagome was facing a corridor. The corridor was dark, there were no lamps or windows; but it seemed that up ahead was a column of white light, morning light, which gave the rest of the corridor a light bluish glow, coming from the right wall. The wall on her left was completely covered with doors of all different sizes.

"_Cupboards._" Kagome thought. "_Excellent!_"

Kagome opened a door with a rectangular door with a circular, metal knob handle, like one from a dresser. Kagome pulled the knob towards her with her right hand. The door swung open to reveal a small wooden shelf. It was the perfect spot for the red suit!

Kagome lifted the outfit, previously cradled in her left hand, with both hands. She lifted it until it was right in front of the dresser-drawer-type cupboard. Kagome hesitated for a second; what if the door locked after she closed the door? After her close encounter with the cloaked man, she thought that anything was possible.

But then she remembered she had little time. All hesitation absent from her form, she gently placed the outfit in the small nook. It fit perfectly.

Kagome quietly closed the door to the cupboard. After, she took a few steps backward and memorized the space. After she was sure she'd remember, she tip-toed away; swiftly covering a few yards and pushed through the blackness. But what met her eyes shocked her.

She wasn't where she had entered, she was right in front of a staircase and there was a small door on her left. The staircase **looked** like another marble staircase, like the main staircase, except that it wasn't as wide and where it led was a mystery. And the door, where it led, Kagome had no idea.

By now, Kagome wouldn't be surprised if pixies flew at her from under the sofas when she was cleaning out the dust-bunnies.

She wasn't looking to find out where the staircase led or what was behind the door right now; Kagome needed to get back to the place where she usually slept and she needed to get there **fast**!

"_Well, if I came out the wrong way, I must have taken a wrong turn, so if I go back the way I came, I should get back to where the bathroom is!_" Kagome thought.

So Kagome went back into the darkness. She watched the wall as she passed by and she spotted the cupboard where the suit was. She kept going and eventually stepped past the black curtain and onto the landing.

Kagome saw the door that led to the restroom and knew she was back.

But then, she heard the soft squeak of a door opening.

"_Oh no! I have to get back or else the servant will wonder what I was doing up so early!_" Kagome panicked.

Quickly, Kagome started to tip-toe as fast as she could, making as little noise as possible. Her feet being bare, this was pretty easily accomplished. Kagome slipped down the steps as fast as she could without falling over.

The sound of feet up in the hall made Kagome hurry even more.

She was finally at the foot of the stairs. Kagome had to hurry, so that the servant couldn't see that she was awake from the top of the stairs. **(A.N The staircase leads right to the place with the hardwood floors, so anyone, from the top of the stairs, can see what's happening in that place.)** Kagome shuffled so that she was right by the tree and hurriedly lay down next to it. After closing her eyes, she tried to catch her breath and calm her heart.

The servant was taking her time walking down the stairs. Kagome heard her yawn. Her feet made distinct noise as she reluctantly stepped towards the "sleeping" girl.

Kagome knew that she'd get a kick in the stomach unless she pretended to wake up on her own, so she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Then, she faked a yawn. Kagome knew the servant had seen this, so she wasn't too worried about getting a kick in the stomach anyways.

Just as the servant made it to Kagome, Kagome stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at the servant. The servant looked annoyed and like she wanted to go back to bed. Kagome got to her feet, thinking that would be the best thing to do. The servant shoved her list of chores into Kagome's hands. Kagome stumbled backwards a few steps, taken by surprise.

The servant stomped away without saying a word.

The list of chores unfolded and reached the floor once again. Kagome sighed. Sometimes she wished that the mistress would cut her some slack, but that didn't seem likely. And so Kagome was left to do the mountain of chores piled on her.

* * *

**Author's note: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! I hope you guys all have the best year yet! I'm sorry I haven't posted on this story for a while, but I will try to post on this one more often ^-^! I've been writing a lot for Piecing Together Broken Hearts. Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5 Behind the Door

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets, Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe, or anything from other anime, books, movies, or manga. I do claim everything from my dream.

Secretly a Princess

Chapter 5

Behind the Door

Kagome wiped her forehead as she came in through the back door, her chores finally done. She had worked hard all day and was very tired. It was midnight and everyone was asleep. Kagome trudged on until she was where she usually slept.

She was just getting nestled on the hardwood floor, when she remembered an earlier event. She remembered the hallway.

Those clothes were so comfortable, much more comfortable than these dirty work clothes.

It was decided; Kagome was retrieving her little outfit.

Kagome tip-toed up the two flights of stairs to the level with the dark place. It looked even eerier than it had in the morning.

She mustered the courage she still had and stepped passed the dark curtain.

It was dark and slightly scary, but Kagome kept walking until she spotted the little door that held her suit.

"There you are!" Kagome whispered, feeling much more cheery.

Kagome opened the door and, sure enough, there sat the outfit she had left there in the morning. She took it into her delicate hands and sighed at the soft feel of the fabric.

Kagome couldn't wait to change into the jump suit. She looked to her left, followed by her right; no one was there.

She was just about to remove her shirt, when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Immediately afterwards, a hand clamped her over her mouth.

"Kaggie, you shouldn't change right in an open area." A familiar voice scolded. **(A.N Come on, I know you can guess who it is!)**

Kagome's rigid body relaxed.

"Yashy; you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" Kagome whispered, annoyed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to!" Inuyasha whispered back. "But you have to admit, I did save you from major embarrassment."

Kagome sighed.

"Yes, that's true. But why are you here, anyways?" Kagome asked, her brow furrowing.

"Oh, yeah! I'm here to take you somewhere. Don't worry, you can change there." Inuyasha said, taking Kagome's hand.

"Take me where?" Kagome questioned, curious. Inuyasha had already started to pull her in the direction that this place was.

"You'll find out."

Kagome pouted; she hated it when she got an answer that didn't even answer her question.

Then Kagome actually started looking at her surroundings.

This looked very familiar. They were still in the darkness, but Kagome could see the little cupboards. Wasn't this the way she had come just this morning?

Yes, this was the way to the little door and narrow staircase! And she didn't know where either of them led. Was Inuyasha taking her there?

Her question was soon answered as Yasha led them past the blackness and the little door and staircase were in sight.

Before Kagome could even ask a question, Inuyasha opened the door and ducked in, motioning for Kagome to follow. Kagome also ducked down, curiosity driving her. She followed Yash, both of them with their backs bent forwards.

Inuyasha kept going, until he was out of view. Kagome panicked; she couldn't see him and that worried her. She hastened her pace. But, after speeding up quite a bit, she stumbled out of the passage to see Inuyasha with his arm outstretched, welcoming her.

She looked around. It was a beautiful room; there was a oak wood table with five chairs set around it, a crystal chandelier hanging over the table, a mini-kitchen behind the table and chairs, all to her left. On her right, there was a glass coffee table with golden-painted legs, two sofas that had an emerald-green, hot pink, and golden-yellow pattern on it and had a dark brown wooden framing around the edges, right next to the sofa on the left was a tall bookcase, next to the right sofa was a lamp that stretched from the floor to just slightly taller than the sofa.

But what was the most shocking was who was sitting on the sofas.

* * *

Smiling back at her were her best friends.

"Oh my gosh! I'm dreaming; I must be! It can't be that after all these years, I'm actually seeing Miroku and Sango!" Kagome said, shocked, surprised, and happy out of her wits.

"Yes, Kagome; it's us!" Sango said, getting up from the sofa to greet her long-lost friend.

"I can't believe it; it **is** you!" Kagome said to Sango as they embraced. "I've missed **so** much!"

"Yes, I know; I missed you too! I'm so sorry for you; having to work here as a slave!" Sango replied, her eyes showing true sorrow for the girl in her arms.

"Speaking of that, let's get back on topic. I'm sorry to break up this moment, but there's a reason Kagome was brought here." Inuyasha said. "It is time to sit down for our meeting."

The other took their seats; Miroku and Sango on the right side of the table, Miroku next to the empty seat, Sango to the left of Miroku, while Inuyasha sat on the left side, next to an empty seat at the head of the table and an empty seat to his right. Inuyasha patted the seat with his right hand, beckoning for Kagome to sit there.

Kagome sat and almost immediately afterwards, a figure in a black cloak emerged from the shadow behind the table.

* * *

**Author's note: Who could it be who has come from the shadow?! I'm going to be writing a lot of this story for a while 'cuz I got a lot of ideas! The next chapter will be out soon! I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review; they really make me want to write even faster! **


	6. Chapter 6 Security

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, or any other books, movies, manga, or anime. I do own the characters from my dream, though.

Secretly a Princess

Chapter 6

Security

It was him! It was the man from who gave her the suit! **(A.N Good job BlackRosetheVampire for guessing this!)**

"Why is **he** here?! Who **is **he?! And it **is** a man, right?!" The questions burst out of Kagome's mouth.

The man calmly sat at the head of the table and looked towards Kagome, while folding his hands in front of him.

"I am here because of the meeting, I am your friend, Lady Kagome, not foe, who only wishes you good, and yes; I am male." His voice came calmly and sophisticatedly, just like the way he had seated himself; it demanded respect, but wasn't harsh or strict.

"Meeting?" Kagome questioned, her brow curving into a perfect arch.

"Yes, we are here to discuss a number of things that are very important." The man said.

"Don't you think you should tell us your **name** first?" Kagome asked.

"Very well; my name is Tadashi and I was your father's old friend. Now let's **please** get onto the topic at hand." Tadashi said, his cool expression slipping for a split second to show a little aggravation.

"And what **is** the topic at hand?" Kagome questioned, her black brow curving upward to form a delicate arch.

"Today's meeting is to discuss your escape from here, milady." The gray haired man stated, matter-of-factly.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"And believe it; we ain't leaving 'till we get ya outta this joint!" Inuyasha faced her, his honey colored eyes glistening, fierce.

Kagome was at a loss for words. Miroku and Sango's eyes were determined and kind, both of them had smiles on their faces. And Tadashi's azure orbs were reassuring. As for the boy next to Kagome, he was staring at her firmly, his pools sending a silent message that he wouldn't give up.

Kagome looked at the group around her.

"You **do** realize this could be dangerous, right. I **am** that woman's slave." She said sternly.

Golden orbs hardened, his determination never faltering. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, staring angrily at the space in front of him. "You shouldn't **be** a slave in the first place! I'm not leaving even if you tell me to. I won't leave unless you're coming along with me!"

Kagome was touched by his words. She looked around the room at the other people. They all nodded and Kagome couldn't help the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at the girl seated in the chair and his eyes softened, the scowl on his lips curving upwards in the slightest.

"Well, now that we've got **that** covered, let's discuss it." The hanyou said, seating himself back down again.

They had a discussion about different ways to break Kagome outta there. Kagome laughed at one suggested by Miroku that they all dress up as maids and then just sneak themselves out of the building. Inuyasha suggested grabbing Kagome and running, taking anyone who stood in their way out. Sango offered using Kirara and just flying right on out of there. Finally, Tadashi ended the meeting saying that it was late and that Kagome best get some sleep.

Everyone stood up, and Inuyasha was just about to lead Kagome back when Kagome remembered her uncomfortable clothes and the suit from Tadashi.

"Uh, would it be alright if I changed first?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, of course you may, Lady Kagome. Sango, could you please lead Kagome to your room to change."

Sango came up to Kagome and led her down a corridor she hadn't noticed before. Maybe she hadn't noticed before because it was concealed in a shadow.

"_So __**that's**__ where Tadashi came from when the meeting started!_" Kagome thought, triumphant that she had figured out a small piece of the puzzle.

Sango led Kagome down the dimly lit corridor behind the shadow. There were several doors in the corridor, two on the left and two on the right, and all of them looked the same; a creamy tan wood with a handle on the left side, with little bronze colored hinges on the right, shaped like the key in a basketball court, a curving rim of wood about two inches wide the same color as the door bordering it.

Sango opened the second door on the left and flipped on a light switch.

Kagome stepped in and her jaw dropped as she gazed at the beautiful, what looked like mahogany, bed, desk, and a cushioned rocking chair. The bed was next to the right wall and a by the foot of the bed was a dresser. There was also a vanity with an oval mirror near the door on the left side of the room. All in all, the room was not something that you could call shabby.

Sango extended an arm into the room, welcoming her in.

"This is the room I stay in; Miroku's is the first door on the left, Tadashi's is the second door on the right, and Inuyasha's room is the first door to the right. You can change in here in privacy." Sango explained.

Kagome stepped in, followed by Sango, who then shut the door.

Kagome tossed her suit onto the soft bed and started undressing. Then she donned the red outfit and looked at her best friend.

"So, how do I look?" Kagome said, smiling jokingly.

"The suit quite suits you! It looks right on you!" Sango said, returning the smile, her smile warm.

"Well I guess I'm done, so we should probably head back." Kagome noted.

Sango nodded, her dark brown bangs bobbing up and down. She and Kagome exited the room, Kagome holding her work clothes in one arm.

They entered the main room where a certain hanyou and monk sat.

Miroku looked Kagome over and nodded. "Yes, it looks very good on you, Kagome." He said.

"I know, doesn't she?! It's like this was **made** for her!" Sango said, jumping up once out of the excitement that finally surfaced. **(A.N We all know how us girls get excited over clothes. X3)**

A certain monk's eyes couldn't help following the chest of the attractive demon slayer. Unfortunately for him, her eyes were sharp and soon enough he was sporting a red handprint on his right cheek.

"**Pervert!!!**" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku sighed, a long, drawn out sigh that sounded very familiar to the hanyou contently sitting on the sofa.

"Let's get going Kagome, you need your rest." Inuyasha voiced.

Kagome nodded and turned to the other two of the group. Miroku stood and gave Kagome a parting hug, somehow managing to keep his hands off of her, possibly refraining because of the death glares Inuyasha and Sango were giving him from behind the girl's back and his common sense to not ruin the moment. The young lady then turned to Sango and gave her one last embrace before bidding them farewell and turning to Inuyasha expectantly.

The boy ducked back into the tunnel they had came in from, human girl following closely behind.

After he was out the door, Inuyasha turned around to help Kagome stumble out. He took her hand in his and led her through the even darker darkness. Kagome felt safe with him there.

"Miroku didn't act that way much back when my parents were still alive, did he?" Kagome questioned, brow furrowing.

"A lot has changed in these eight years." Inuyasha said, chuckling slightly.

Kagome nodded, understanding. The last time Kagome had seen Sango and Miroku, she had been eight, while Sango was ten and Miroku was eleven. Yes, a lot could change in a short eight years.

Kagome tightened her grip on his hand. He squeezed hers in reassurance.

"As I said, Kagome, I'm not going anywhere unless you're going there with me." He said, stopping and turning towards her, amber clashing with chocolate.

And as Inuyasha said those words, Kagome truly believed them. For once in eight years, she felt true security. She knew Inuyasha would be there, he would protect her. She smiled up at him and a single tear made its way across her cheek.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Came her soft reply.

They proceeded on their way to the room with the wooden floors where the pair stopped.

"I guess you should go to sleep now." Inuyasha said softly.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

Inuyasha made a move to leave, but stopped when he felt a soft tug on his sleeve.

"No, stay. Please." Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "All right, Kagome."

Inuyasha kneeled down on his knees, in the same position as Kagome already was, and then leaned them back onto the wood floor gently.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha around the waist and nuzzled into his chest, happy to receive the welcoming warmth that Inuyasha emitted.

Lids slid over cocoa eyes and soon enough, the human girl was drifting in a peaceful slumber, a certain hanyou watching the girl while stroking her back comfortingly.

In his arms, Kagome was safe. In his arms, she needn't worry. In his arms, she was secure.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm **_**so**_** sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just haven't had any time or spirit! And a BIG thanks to inukag4eva2282 for supplying me with the name Tadashi! I couldn't have continued writing this FanFiction without the name! Ok, I hope you aren't mad with me and I hope all of you have a SUPER Valentine's Day! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers in general! You are greatly appreciated! And if you haven't reviewed yet, don't be shy; I won't bite or anything! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7 Family Feeling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, The Chronicles of Narnia, or any other manga, anime, movie, or book! The characters just popped into my dream!

Secretly a Princess

Chapter 7

Family Feeling

When Kagome woke up, she still felt his secure arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes hesitantly; she was afraid that if she woke up completely, the welcoming warmth would disappear. But when the first thing she saw was his red haori, she knew he was truly there.

But then, the realization hit her.

"_Oh __**no**__! If Inuyasha's still here the maid will surely see him! He's gotta get out of here!_"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered, reaching her arms up to gently shake him by the shoulders. "You have to get up, Inuyasha!"

"Hmm…" he replied groggily. "Kagome, go back to sleep." Inuyasha mumbled.

"No, Inuyasha; it's morning and the maid will be coming soon!" she tried again, but he just waved his hand and turned away.

Kagome resorted to the last tactic for waking the hanyou up. If this didn't work, she didn't know what else would.

She was now able to freely move because Inuyasha had released her when he turned away so she quietly crawled up towards his head. She quickly spotted the two fuzzy puppy ears. The two items under her gaze twitched. Kagome leaned over his head and leaned in, so that her face was directly in front of his ears.

"Forgive me." She whispered. And then…

"Get up!" Kagome said, rather loudly, directly into one of sensitive ears.

"Ow! Dammit that hurt!" he said, rather loudly, back.

"It got you up." Kagome said, shrugging.

"And why exactly did I have to get up?" Inuyasha asked. "We're perfectly safe in my…"

At that moment, he looked around and stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, it's morning, you're here, and the maid with my chores will be coming soon, so you've gotta skedaddle." Kagome explained.

"Right!" Inuyasha whispered, understanding.

He got to his feet and Kagome got up, as well.

"You'll come to the meeting room again tonight, right?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome smiled and whispered, "Count on it."

Inuyasha smiled and then, he was gone.

Kagome decided to go change.

She grabbed the old clothes, which were on the floor, because she had left them there before bed. Then she made her way up the staircase and into the restroom. There she changed and after she was done, she hid the outfit in the same cupboard as the previous day.

Kagome then rushed back to her spot in the living room, lying down and closing her eyes.

Not long afterward, she heard footsteps coming down the grandiose staircase.

The person got closer and closer, and then the steps ceased.

Kagome slightly opened one eye, curious.

There was a young, new maid looking at her with sympathetic pity.

Instead of rudely waking her, the new maid quietly put the list of chores on the floor beside Kagome, looked caringly at the girl with a sad smile on her face, and then retraced her steps, ascending the staircase.

"_This house doesn't deserve such a kind soul slaving away here._" Kagome thought.

"_Well, since I'm awake anyways, I should probably get to work._" She sighed, got up a bit slowly, and started on her chores.

The list of chores wasn't so long as usual, so Kagome was done working at a more reasonable time. The clock read ten thirty when she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the piece of bread that was her dinner, which was lying on a plate on the counter.

She eagerly ate the bread, hungry after all her work. But the bread didn't satisfy her and her stomach grumbled as though it felt teased. She wished that she had been given more food than just a chunk of bread.

Kagome sighed, remembering the tasty, healthy, and large meals her mother used to serve her when she was alive.

"That's all they give you to eat around here, even when you work so hard?" the voice, which had ceased to surprise her when it came out of nowhere, asked in somewhat angry disbelief.

"Yup, but I deal with it, all the same." She replied.

"You're still hungry, I'm sure of it." He said, and he sounded sure. "Here, hold on and I'll take you back, where you can have a decent meal."

Inuyasha crouched, with his back to the girl, as though he were about to spring.

Kagome climbed on his back, reminded of the days when she used to ride on her father's back, piggy-back style, when her stomach growled again, dragging her back to the dull pain of her hunger.

The half demon chuckled and Kagome's cheeks heated up.

In what seemed like no time at all, they had made it to the little door. Inuyasha opened the door and ushered Kagome in, very much like a gentleman. He quickly followed her after she ducked in, closing the small door behind him.

As she walked through the narrow tunnel that led to the hidden rooms, the air smelled of baking chicken and butter. Her mouth watered slightly and her stomach had a fit. Her brained screamed, "_FOOD!_"

Her feet seemed to move faster as instincts drove her towards the delicious scent.

When she made it through the tunnel, she tried hard not to giggle. Tadashi was standing at the miniature stove, stirring a pot, a frilly apron covering his front from the top of his chest to about mid-thigh. It looked so uncharacteristic that Kagome wondered how Sango and Miroku, who both seemed to be reading on the sofa and chair, didn't laugh out loud.

Tadashi turned toward Kagome and Inuyasha, who had just come through the end of the tunnel, with a wide, warm smile on his face.

"You've come just in time! Everything's ready!" he said.

The four youths sat at the table while Tadashi placed all the food items on it; the silverware had already been set.

"Oh my gosh, this smells so good! Did you cook it **all**, Tadashi?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

Tadashi rubbed the back of his head with his hand, smiling. "Yeah, but this is one of the few meals I **can** make. I bet everyone else is already tired of this meal."

Kagome's eyes widened. "_Wow…_"

"Well, let's dig in." Miroku suggested, already reaching for a drumstick.

As they reached for food, talked, and ate, Kagome couldn't help noticing the warm, friendly feeling in the room. As they dined, it felt almost as if it were a family dinner again.

**Author's note: I decided it was time I updated Secretly a Princess! I hope you liked it! ^^**


End file.
